Dealing with emotions can be rough
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: My take on what should happen post 4x6


A/N: I own nothing that is familiar. Sorry again I'm behind, this is my thoughts on what should have happened after 4x6.

Chris sat in front of his tv. he wished he could have a drink, but they had told him to lay off for a little while after being overdosed by Chloe. He was wondering if tell his dad that way had been the right thing to do. And thinking he wasn't completely wrong, at least not about having a family of his own. Someone knocked on his door breaking his train of thought. He sighed getting up thinking it was his dad back for another round. He was surprised when he opened the door and it was Percy. "Hey Percy, did we get a case?" He asked confused he hadn't gotten a call or a text.

"No, can we talk?" She asked.

She was looking at him but not looking him in the eyes. He found that odd, and then worried when he noticed her eyes were red like she had been crying. He nodded and let her inside. He went back into the living room, and sat on the couch. She paced making him nervous about whatever it was she was about to say.

"I don't really know how..." she started after a minute. "I'm not sure you..." she broke off again looking frustrated, and close to crying.

Chris stood and walked over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, "hey what's wrong?"

That apparently was the wrong thing to say, "what's wrong? God, you can be so dense Christopher. I found you without a pulse!" That last she nearly yelled at him.

"Yeah, and you guys where able to save me..." he said his hands raised palms toward her trying to not piss her off.

"No, pride and Gregorio did. I was stuck," she hiccup a little sob just thinking about it. "I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but see you on the floor of that ship, dead." Her tears started coming again then, and she angrily dashed them away with a hand.

Chris thinking he understood that panic, and what she was feeling right now gathered her in his arms. "Shh, when you called me the wrong mouse, and I figured out what you meant. I panicked the whole way up to that roof. that I'd get there too late. that you'd be dead on the street."

"But you were actually dead..." she sobbed out burying her face in his chest.

He held her a while as she cried. he moved them to the couch, cradling her in his arms. As her tears slowed he said, "I know what we agreed on, but would you go out with me? I don't want to have another near miss, and wonder what we are missing."

"You think that this would be better if we were together?" She asked, looking up at him for the first time since she got there.

"No, honestly I think that it might be worse. when one of us Is hurt, but I think that being together would make up for that."

"I don't know if I can handle worse than this chris." She said her voice small, her body hunched into itself.

"I am not going to push this, it's your choice." He answered her, his arms though tightened around her as if afraid she would run away from them again.

She surprised him though, and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. She was tentative at first but quickly twined her arms behind his neck, teasing the fine hairs on the back of his head with her fingers holding him to her tightly. Chris purposefully kept his hands where he had them, this was all her lead. He was all for going forward with this but at her speed. Her tongue licked his lips and he let her in, his own tongue coming out to tease her.

His door swung open behind them and she pulled back ducking her head against his chest as chris craned his head so he could see who had burst in. His dad stood there looking at them slightly shocked. Chris leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "so ah, unless you want to meet my dad after our first kiss, and him having interrupted it I'm going to take you to my room, and come back out and see what he wants." She just nodded. he stood up with her in his arms. He held out a finger to his dad, and took Percy to his room shutting the door behind them. He kissed her head after laying her down on his bed. "I don't know how long this will be or how loud it's gonna get."

She pulled him back to her for a quick kiss before letting him leave. Chris walked back out to the living room a huge smile on his face, he couldn't help it despite knowing this was probably going to be a fight.

"Who was that? And why not just introduce us?" His father demanded.

"Because that was literally our first kiss you walked in on. I'm not going to make anyone meet you that soon. Hell we haven't even been on a date yet dad."

"Still doesn't tell me who she was."

"Someone that matters a lot to me." Chris answered.

"So if you two haven't been on a date. what was she doing here? Most women don't trust men enough to go home with them after a date much less before one."

"We already have a relationship. it just wasn't a romantic one before."

"What changed?"

"This is really none of your business. What did you come over for?" Chris snapped not wanting to explain his brand new relationship to his father.

"None of my business? Trying to make sure that you aren't getting into something with a gold digger, not even two days after I tried to give you the business." His dad was yelling and chris just laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, that woman in there is my partner. she doesn't care about the money. She came over crying because she is the one that found me dead on the floor. Hell she doesn't even know about the family business or that you offered it to me."

"How do you know?" His dad yelled.

Frustrated chris answered, "because she helped me after Savannah died, we have worked together for years and I trust her with my life, because despite us having feelings for each other for a while she was the one to keep pulling back. She came here today crying because I nearly died and she froze, panicked about loosing me."

"She kept pulling back except for today? Right after I offer you the business?"

"Also right after I told you I wasn't ever going into the family business." Chris spat back pissed off, "you know what. I don't even know why you are here, I already told you that I am not leaving my career to take over your business, so just get out."

His dads jaw dropped open completely shocked that his son who had always said yes sir or no sir to him had just kicked him out of his house. "Out?" He asked confused, "you are kicking me out because of some girl?" He roared.

Sonja poked her head out looking around like she might be trying to bolt. "Damn it." Chris muttered and walked away from his dad yelling back at him, "no, I am kicking you out because you walked in uninvited, insulted me, and tried to run my life. I'm not a child. I have a life, and it does not include running the family business."

Chris went into his room, and gathered her into his arms, "please don't take any of that as something you did. I told him last night I wasn't taking over the business and he didn't take it well. He grasping at straws as to why I would refuse him. He doesn't understand why I like what I do, why I refuse to do what he does."

"Christopher Lasalle you get your ass back out here. Who do you think you are walking away from me?" His dad bellowed and chris cringed.

"I didn't know..." Sonja started nearly shaking in panic.

"Shh, I know you didn't. Shh, none of this is your fault. Dad and I have never gotten along, at least he generally keeps his hands to himself now."

"He hits you?" Sonja pulled back outraged.

"Not in a long time. Not since I knew how to defend myself. If I go back out there are you going to be ok in here?"

"I'm not sure I want to stay chris..."

chris cut her off with a long hard kiss. His heart was racing, and he was worried his dad just blew his shot with Percy.

Seeing his worry Sonja continued what she was say, "I was trying to say I didn't want to stay in here and worry about you. I had enough of that for a while. Come on let's go face your dad." She took his hand, and started towards the door.

He pulled her back to him, and kissed her again, "I can't believe you some times." He told her his forehead resting on hers.

They walked out hand in hand both smiling. In the foyer where his dad was still standing shocked, and furious they stopped. chris pulled her in tight to his side, one arm over her shoulders. She wrapped one arm behind him looping a finger in one of his belt loops, her other hand reaching up to find his on her shoulder. His dad watched, and she looked up at him and beamed before stretching up to kiss his cheek and then look pointedly at his dad. Chris grinned and kissed her temple before turning back to his dad.

"I don't know what else I can say here to convince you I don't want to be in the oil business. that I am happy here. I love my job, despite the risks. New Orleans is home for me."

"Or is it just someplace you have fun with loose women?" His dad spat looking Percy up and down.

Chris was stepping forward to do something but Percy beat him to it, and punched his dad square in the jaw.

"Call chris a whore one more time I dare you." She spat at him, her eyes glaring daggers at this man that would dare treat chris like that.

"I wasn't referring to my son." He spat back.

"Oh really because what you said was that he likes it here because of all the loose women, that implies he is loose himself. If you were referring to me, I'll punch you again, harder this time, because chris told you earlier that we haven't slept together." Sonja was keeping herself between chris and his dad not letting him calm her down because his dad needed to hear what he was saying.

"How would you know that unless you were listening in?" His dad accused.

"Because some jackass started yelling, and I'd have to be miles away to not freaking here the conversation you were having about me!" Pissed she rounded to chris, "you know what, we ever get married this asshole is not invited." She froze then realizing what she just said.

"Hey, woah. Sonja you have to breathe." Chris said grabbing her around the waist. "Shh, it's ok. You were pissed and said something you knew would get under his skin." Chris crooned to her. He held her tight, her ear pressed to her chest glaring at his dad over her head. In a whisper he told her, "I told you before the hug I cared about you, that hasn't changed. I asked you out, I want you in my life."

Sonja nodded but she didn't know what to do, or what to say. She had basically just admitted that she not only wanted to date him but marry him. And did she really? She had some pretty strong feelings for him but did she love him? She knew that seeing him on the floor and feeling that he didn't have a pulse had torn out her heart, and stopped the air in her lungs. "I need to think chris, please." She whispered back. The look on his face when she pulled back about killed her, like she had just shot him. He was pale and he looked like he was in pain. So she leaned up and kissed him. "Just think, I didn't know that I..." she trailed off not ready to say it.

His face gained back some color and he kissed her again. "You ok to drive?" He asked her one hand cupping her cheek.

"Um..." she hesitated not sure her concentration was good enough for that.

"Then go lay down, and I'll call Gregorio to come get you. You probably want to have a girl talk anyway."

"I miss Brody." She told him before walking back to his bedroom on autopilot.

"I do to, you want me to call her? Ask for her to visit?" Chris asked her retreating back. When she nodded he pulled out his phone.

"What are you...?" His dad started but chris just turned his back.

"Hey Gregorio, could you do me a favor and come grab Sonja from my house. I think she'd rather explain everything herself. No she should be fine just a little shaken. What are you talking about? You know how I feel about her. would I ever do that to anyone much less Sonja? Just get your ass over here New York." He snapped and ended the call. In the same motion he called Brody hoping to get through, she didn't always answer. He sighed when it went to voicemail, "hey meri, call me when you can. Sonja could do with a girls night." He turned back to find his dad red faced and spluttering. "Look, I told you to get out and you didn't, anything after that is on you. Actually no, all of it is because I didn't invite you over and I most certainly would not have invited you in."

"Explain to me what the hell just happened!" His father demanded. "Why would she nearly pass out like that? And what did the woman from New York accuse you of?"

"You want to stay and have a civil conversation about my life fine. But ask questions, don't demand the answers. Talk with me and actually listen to the answers. I am done treating you like I owe you everything. I don't. I left Alabama because I wanted to make it on my own, go my own way, and help people. I built my life here from the ground up, it's mine and you cannot take that away from me. This is my home, not yours and I will not have you treating Sonja like that."

"The girl? Really, this backbone is for the girl?" His dad raged.

"No, this is my normal back bone. I used to shelf it when you were around out of some sense of respect for you, I'm not sure I respect you anymore."

His phone chimed it was a text from Brody, 'um, why would I need to call you if Sonja needs to talk? I can't talk right now but text works.'

'It's kind of a long story and currently still standing and yelling at me in my foyer, while Sonja is having a panic attack and I can't help her. Gregorio is on the way though. Sonja said she missed you so I tried reaching out.'

'Sonja is at your house? Who is yelling at you Sonja? What happened?' Brody shot back almost instantly.

"Will you stop with your phone!" His dad seethed.

'Sonja came over because she was upset I almost died, my dad showed up cause he's in town, yay, not. And he has been screaming at me for nearly half an hour. He cause her to have a panic attack and keeping them apart is my goal at the moment so I have to get back to it.'

"I'm sorry apparently Brody can't call right now but wanted an update. Honestly dad my priority right now is to keep you from messing up my life anymore. This is the last time, make me ask again and I will arrest you and call the locals to come get your ass."

His dad took a step back, "arrest me for what?"

"Trespassing." Chris answered no emotion left in his voice.

"You would really arrest me for trying to talk to you?"

"No, I would arrest you for bursting in here like you owned the place. That is nearly the definition of trespassing."

"I was trying to talk to you."

"You were trying to get me to do what you want me to. I'm an adult, this is my home. I told you no yesterday, but here you are. What could you have hoped to accomplish by barging in here?"

"My son back." He answered turning to the door. "You know your partner isn't the only one who nearly lost you yesterday."

"I do know that, and I already called and talked to everyone back home."

"I didn't get a call."

"Because I saw you last night and you told me pride explained to you what happened." Chris raised his arms in the air. "I have a dangerous job. I know that. I knew the risks when I did that operation, but I did it anyway to save hundreds of lives. Hell its not even the first close call I've had, or Sonja had had either, or pride. Gregorio and Sebastian are new but they will have their share too."

His door burst open then and Gregorio came flying inside, gun out, and head on a swivel. She found Chris's dad first and kept aim at him until she found chris and saw he didn't have his weapon out.

"Easy down Gregorio, Sonja already punched him. I don't think you shooting my dad will help the situation. But you know what, no I like that better. you stay here and keep him from ruining my life while I try and talk Sonja out of her panic attack."

"Why is she having a panic attack?" His dad and Gregorio chorused. She gave his dad a sideways glance as she put her gun in its holster.

"You were here dad, hell you basically caused it. How could you possibly not know?" Chris asked him confused.

"She went pale and then you called and texted people."

Chris rolled his eyes as her turned to Gregorio. "I had her lay down in my room." Chris walked with her to show her the way and added in a whisper, "please help me out here, don't let her pull back again."

Gregorio gave him a confused look but he opened the door to his room and smiled sadly at the little ball that was Sonja curled up on his bed her head buried under his pillow. He walked over and sat on the edge gently taking the pillow away.

She smiled up at him, "is he gone?"

"Unfortunately no, even after I threatened to arrest him for trespassing he is still here. But now so is Gregorio. You ready to go home?"

"Ah, no not really. But I don't think I can stay here right this minute. Call me when he leaves ok?" She asked as she sat up.

"Sure, no problem." He said standing up so she could get off the bed.

She followed looking stressed but she grabbed his hand and squeezed before walking out with Gregorio.

Chris instantly regretted not going first because as soon as he could see her his dad started asking questions, really not understanding what had happened.

"Dad I swear to god if you don't stop talking this minute what she threatened will happen no matter when who or where. And any other future happenings that might go with that."

He regretted saying that too because Sonja whipped her head around to him her eyes huge. He jumped forward to catch her as she fainted.

"Ok, I really need a crash course in what happened here, because I was not expecting that to happen."

"Let me get a wet wash cloth and as she wakes up I'll explain and maybe dense over there and stupid me can stop making it worse." Chris told her as he walked over to the couch with Sonja cradled in his arms, he laid her down and walked away trusting Gregorio to watch his father.

He sat on the edge of the couch, laid the wash cloth behind her neck, and held her hand as he started explaining what had happened.

"She said that?" Gregorio asked surprised. "Little miss I'm afraid to have emotions?"

"And then promptly nearly passed out, and apparently I need to learn to think before I speak because I say something, and she panics enough to pass out this time."

"I told you she was your perfect match." Gregorio gloated.

"Heck Tammy if she hadn't have kept shutting me down we'd have been dating when you started with the team. But she came to me today." Chris looked so excited Gregorio couldn't help but smile back at his hopeful face.

She looked down and noticed Sonja starting to come around. "Hey there roomy how are you feeling?"

"Why am I on the couch?" She asked her hand going to the wet washcloth on her neck. "What happened?" She looked between the two of them worried.

"Chris is a guy, and he did what guys do. Speak without thinking..." Gregorio was cut off by Sonja's phone ringing.

"Hey Meri!" Sonja said cheerfully sitting up. "Yeah, it's a long story. Mind if I put you on speaker and I can tell you and Gregorio in the car?" She paused as she stood, and pulled chris down for a quick kiss, before adding. "Yeah just let me get to the car with Tammy. Hey chris call me when he leaves?" He added looking back at him from the door.

"Of course." He answered her a goofy smile plastered on his face. They were gone then leaving chris alone with his dad.

"You really love her don't you?" His dad asked having watched quietly from the other room.

"For a while, but Sonja isn't good at dealing with emotions. That she even came over here today to talk to me was a huge step." Chris said sitting on the couch and dropping his head back, his eyes closing for a second as he just took a few breaths. "Even bigger that she agreed to go out with me, let me kiss her. She even as much as admitted the feelings she has, and she wasn't ready for that."

"She fainted because she has feelings for you?" His dad asked confused.

"Sonja doesn't joke about things like marriage. She realized what she said and had a panic attack. Then my dumb ass had to tell her that I was thinking along those same lines, and more."

"Would you really not invite your own father to your wedding?"

"If you don't stop trying to make me something I'm not. I'm a cop, always have been always will be. Teach Cade, I can have veto power or something and he could do the day to day. He does well when he is taking care of something. Approach him like if you passed that he would be taking care of momma and all the others. If you do that I will let you teach me what I need to know to keep Cade from making any mistakes. Do that and I promise to not sequester any possible future grandkids. Who knows maybe you'll live long enough to pass it on to them."

"You just kissed this girl you are already thinking kids?"

"I fell for Sonja a few years ago, after that though I had a scare with a woman just looking for help getting rid of her abusive baby daddy. But she told me the kid was mine when she got here. I got to think of myself as a dad, I liked having that, and if I can get Sonja there too I plan on it."

"You both have a dangerous job. Who would watch the baby while you are at work?"

"If it happens maybe one of our families will move closer to help with that. That would give them plenty of time to groom them to be an oil tycoon, or I guess whatever it is that Sonja's mom does."

"You would let me have access to your kid?"

"I find out you lay one finger on them, like you did me, and you are gone. No second chances on that. But other than that, I'd love having my family here."

"Moving a business is costly."

"Then you better think about it hard. Because I am not leaving New Orleans. My life is here. And I can't promise the hours I would be able to be in the office, my job with ncis and potential family come first. So if I'm in the middle of a meeting they will have to deal that I have to leave for a case."

His dad left then with a lot to think about. Chris watched to make sure he got in his car and drove away before getting his phone out and calling Sonja. "Hey, city mouse." He greeted when she answered.

He could hear her smiling through the phone as she answered, "hey country mouse. Your dad finally leave?"

"Yeah, and I think I finally got him to listen and actually hear me."

"Tammy and I were just planning dinner, you want to come over?"

"I'd like that. What are we having? And what time?"

"Pasta, it's an easy dish to add things to so that I would eat it and you two would eat. You could come over whenever, but we will probably be eating in about an hour."

"Great, I'll see you in a little bit then." He told her and they disconnected.

Chris changed his shirt, wanting to look a little nicer than he had, and stopped at a store. He went in and bought a bottle of wine and ice cream. It was the only thing he could think of fast for desert that he knew would be listed as vegan. Gregorio answered their door and looked at him shocked that he put so much effect into what could only maybe considered a date.

"You didn't have to." She told him taking the wine from him and eyeing the grocery bag curiously.

"Ice cream, and I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." He answered her with a smile.

Gregorio led him down the hall to the living room where Sonja sat on the couch, she had changed too. Gregorio raised the wine and showed it to her as chris walked over to Sonja and leaning over the back of the couch gave her a quick kiss before following Gregorio into the kitchen with the ice cream.

"Need help with anything?" He asked. He was talking to Gregorio but looking over at Sonja.

"No, go on." She answered knowing he wanted to go over and sit with Sonja on the couch. Muttering under her breath she added, "I thought I'd at least have kids before I had to be a chaperone." Chris heard her though and sent a goofy grin over his shoulder. He mouthed a thank you at her though before he got to the couch.

He sat next to Sonja and they started a movie, the volume up so that Gregorio in the kitchen could watch it too. He took her hand as they watched and could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. They paused it when the food was ready everyone coming to the kitchen and grabbing their bowls and a glass of wine. Chris and Sonja went back to the couch, but Gregorio sat at the island still behind them. When they were done eating they set their dishes on the coffee table and chris looped his arm over her shoulder, and she snuggled into his side resting her head on him.

After the movie they brought out the ice cream. "How did you know chocolate was my favorite?" She asked him.

"Well there were not many choices, and I figured you were not a straight vanilla girl." He answered keeping a straight face. Both of them laughed at his innuendo, and Sonja lightly whacked his arm.

"Don't you wish." She added. He tried to keep his face neutral not wanting to show her how much he wanted her, vanilla or not. He didn't want to scare her away. "Relax chris. you look like you are going to pop a blood vessel. I wouldn't have teased if I wasn't ok with it." Sonja told him. He turned to her and grinned then letting her see that he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her pulling her against him.

"Your ice cream is melting from all the heat you two are throwing off." Gregorio dead panned after a little bit, and they hadn't come back up for air.

"You are no fun." Chris complained after pulling away from Sonja.

"I'm a chaperone, I am not supposed to be fun."

Sonja just rolled her eyes at her and pulled chris back down for another kiss. He kissed her a moment but pulled back so he could look down at her. "As much as I'm enjoying this, your ice cream is melting, and I'd rather not continue this in front of Gregorio." In a whisper he added to her, "and we keep this up we'll find out how vanilla or not each other is."

Sonja blushed and pushed his shoulder. he rocked back a little for her, but quickly leaned down kissed her hard again before pulling back. He picked up his bowl of ice cream and watched as she started eating hers.

She walked out to the patio her ice cream in hand and he followed her. They watched the people in the quarter together listening to the street musicians. He bumped her shoulder with his and just smiled at her, happy just to be here with her. She took his bowl when they were finished to take it inside but he wrapped her up in his arms, her back to his front.

He swayed them just a little, to the music. "This counts as is going on our first date right?" He asked tentatively, "so I can ask you out again? I really enjoyed myself, I hope you did too."

"If you did ask I'm sure I'd say yes. I really enjoyed myself too."

"Well then Sonja Percy, would you go out with me? I had a great time hanging out with you this evening and I would like to do this again." Chris asked turning her in his arms so he could see her face.

Her face lit up, "yes, chris i'd like that a lot."

He pulled her close and kissed her again, their bodies pressed full length together. Her hands went behind his waist his cupped her face. One of their spoons fell out of the ice cream bowls startling them when it hit the patio making them jump apart and laugh together.

"I think it's time for me to leave." He told her with a look in his eyes that told her that he wanted to do anything but leave.

With a teasing pout on her face she asked, "but what if I want to find out how vanilla you are?"

He pulled her back to him his hands going to her ass this time. He pressed her against his groin and leaned down to talk in her ear. "You are going to kill me. But I will die happy. I'm going to go now because sex on the first date is too fast for us. You are special to me, I never want you to feel like another notch for me. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"You going to leave me high and dry?" She asked teasing him. "Maybe you should call when you get home..."

His breath caught and he looked down at her surprised, "yeah, I knew you weren't vanilla. I am up for whatever you want but I don't want you to regret anything later. So how about I text you when I am ready for bed and you can decide if you still want to call or not. But I'm really going to go now or we are going to be giving Gregorio a show." He kissed her again and let her go. they walked together to the door. She set the bowls in the sink as they walked by. At the door he kissed her again letting his tongue explore her mouth before pulling away. "I'll call you tomorrow either way." He told her giving her a quick peck before leaving.

Sonja nearly skipped back down the hallway into the living room.

"You didn't need me." Tammy told her. "I told you he was serious."

"Well thank you for helping me be calm then because I was seriously ready to take him to my room."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I don't need the audio to go along with the visuals you two were already providing. I bet though with how wired you are you are regretting letting him leave without you."

"Sort of, but he was right. He doesn't want me to regret anything between us and I think sleeping together on the first date, despite us knowing each other for years is too fast and would have made me feel at least at first like he was just trying to get into my pants. He said he wanted me to feel special because I am to him."

They got called into the office the next day and chris was happy to catch up to her around the corner. "Hey Sonja, wait up." He called as he ran to catch her before she turned the corner.

She stopped and turned to him with a smile on her face. "Hey country mouse, how'd you sleep?" She asked her voice nearly purring.

He kissed her quickly and whispered, "I slept great once we finished our phone call. Might have been better if I had someone there to hold though, I'm a snuggler. But I have a question. because this is your speed, how are we handling the team? I know Gregorio knows because you live together and I sort of tossed her in the middle after my dad and everything he did. But what about the others?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Agents are allowed to date, or at least it is not a written rule against it. Can we table it for now and maybe tell them later? we have a case right now anyway, that should be the first priority."

She saw his smile faulter around the edges for a second but he kissed her again anyway before backing away and saying, "we sure can, you are right the case should come first." He motioned for her to go ahead of him. He stayed there for a few minutes before following her.

At the door the security guard said, "had to interrupt your night with a lady friend huh?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Chris asked him confused.

"Cause you got some lipstick..." he motioned to his mouth.

"Thanks." Chris told him clapping a hand on his shoulder and headed straight to the restroom to clean his face.

Percy noticed him duck away as soon as he entered and she wondered if he was ok with her choice. He had said he would do what she needed, but he had looked hurt maybe. And then he ducked the squad room? She sighed and went to make some coffee.

She was just pouring herself the first cup when he walked into the kitchen. He walked over and took the pot when she was done. pouring himself a mug as he said, "you may want to touch up your lipstick. Roy told me I was wearing some when I came in."

"You weren't mad?" She asked quietly.

Not quietly enough though as pride came in he asked, "mad about what?"

"My dad walked out on dinner when you dropped me off. then stormed into my house without invitation yesterday." Chris covered smoothly. Turning back to Percy like that had been what they were talking about he said, "no I wasn't mad, I understand."

Knowing he answered her real question she side hugged him and said, "you let me know if you need a place to hide out. I'm sure Gregorio wouldn't mind."

Gregorio laughed as she walked into the kitchen hearing that. "Yeah chris, chocolate here says I won't mind."

That made all three of them laugh and pride look between them curiously. Something had obviously changed between the three of them. They had never had an inside joke between just the three of them before.

"Merri!" Sebastian called in the squad room, making them all turn and head into the other room. Sonja leading the charge.

"Hey, you didn't have to come! I told you that on the phone." Sonja told her as she gave her a hug.

"I know but apparently I'm missing some big changes so I wanted to catch up. How did things go?"

"Great, I'll tell you about it later?" Looking over at Gregorio she asked, "girls night our place, after this case?" Gregorio nodded, and Sonja smiled in thanks.

"You know what changed?" Pride asked curious.

"You don't?" Brody responded looking surprised, but she shrugged and added, "guess I'm special."


End file.
